kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Iowa
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Trống - |slot4 = - Trống - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = 200 |ammo = 250 |space1 = 4 |space2 = 4 |space3 = 4 |space4 = 4 |S_Fuel =30 |S_Ammo =45 |S_Steel =90 |S_Bauxite =30 |M_FP = +6 |M_Armor = +5 |M_AA = +3 |name 1 = Iowa Kai |japanesename 1 = アイオワ改 |hv 1 = |id 1 = 240 |rarity 1 = 8 |type 1 = FBB |class 1 = Iowa |firepower 1 = 90 (115) |torpedo 1 = 0 |AA 1 = 82 (120) |ASW 1 = 0 |LOS 1 = 30 (70) |luck 1 = 40 (99) |hp 1 = 92 |armor 1 = 89 (107) |evasion 1 = 36 (70) |aircraft 1 = 16 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Xa |slot 1 = 4 |time 1 = Lv 50 ( 3400 2800 ) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = |space1 1 = 4 |space2 1 = 4 |space3 1 = 4 |space4 1 = 4 |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |slot4icon 1 = |fuel 1 =200 |ammo 1 =275 |S_Fuel 1 =32 |S_Ammo 1 =45 |S_Steel 1 =100 |S_Bauxite 1 =40 |M_FP 1 = +6 |M_Armor 1 = +5 |M_AA 1 = +3 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa }} Mô tả Ngoại hình *Iowa có mái tóc vàng dài, với con ngươi hình ngôi sao. Cô mặc một bộ trang phục gợi nhớ những phụ nữ đặc trưng trên các áp phích pin-up Chiến tranh Thế giới II của Hải quân Mỹ với một đôi vớ cao cờ Mỹ. Các màu sắc của trang phục của cô cũng gần giống với màu sơn sàn thực sự của Iowa. Tính cách *Iowa được miêu tả là một cô gái người Mỹ vui tươi, với cách nói chuyện nửa Mỹ nửa Nhật như Kongou (mà khó nghe hơn nhiều). *Cô rất tự hào là một chiến hạm Mỹ và không ngần ngại thể hiện hỏa lực của mình. *Cô ấy thể hiện được bản tính tốt đối với tàu các Nhật khác với một sự cạnh tranh nhẹ với Yamato, mặc dù Iowa không ý thức được rằng "Hotel" không phải là một biệt danh tâng bốc của Yamato. Seiyuu: Hashimoto Chinami (橋本ちなみ) Artist: Shizuma Yoshinori (しずまよしのり) Notes *Phần thưởng E7 Sự kiện mùa xuân 2016 *Iowa là phần thưởng trong PlayStation Vita KanColle Kai bằng việc clear event ở độ khó "乙" (Otsu/Hard) difficulty or higher (note the game's difficulty system is translated differently in Vita game compare to the browser). *When she was first introduced in the browser game, her maximum stat (along with Kamikaze's) in her pre-Kai form may increase beyond her predetermined stat cap if she had been modernized beforehand. The extra maximum stats has been removed on 13th May 2016 in-event maintenance. Ngoài lề *Iowa là thiết giáp hạm đầu tiên của hải quân Mĩ trong Kantai Collection, cô xuất hiện trên bản PS Vita KanColle Kai trước cả bản trên PC. Cô được giới thiệu trên bản PC vào Sự kiện mùa xuân 2016 như là một phần thưởng sau khi bạn phá đảo xong E-7, map cuối của event. **Cô được giới thiệu trước bằng việc khẩu pháo 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 được đưa vào game trong December 2015 Ranking Rewards. *Lớp Iowa là lớp thiết giáp hạm cuối cùng được xây dựng và đưa vào hoạt động bởi hải quân Mĩ bởi sau này nhiều người nhận ra rằng tương lai của thủy quân là nhờ sức mạnh của tàu sân bay và tàu ngầm thay vì nhờ mấy khẩu pháo lớn đặt trên tàu . Dù vậy, Iowa cũng tham gia vào chiến tranh Triều Tiên, và những cuộc thử nghiệm của hải quân trong những thập kỷ sau đó. *So sánh với những con tàu khác nguời thì bị địch đánh đắm, ngừơi thì bị chính tổ quốc đánh đắm, bị hỏng, bị đem đi cho, bị tháo dỡ, bị đem đi bán đồng nát,... nhưng riêng Iowa là tàu duy nhất trong game trong lịch sử không bị như vậy. Cô hoạt động từ khi được hạ thủy cho đến khi được cho ngừng hoạt động vào 26/10/1990 rồi được cho neo đậu ở một cảng thuộc Los Angeles trong vai trò là bảo tàng nổi. *Trong chiến dịch Operation Hailstone vào ngày 19 tháng 12 năm 1944, USS Iowa (BB-61) cùng với người chị em của mình USS New Jersey (BB-62) đã bắn và đánh chìm tàu tuần dương Katori. Do đó trong cộng đồng fan Katori được miêu tả là sợ hãi và thù hận Iowa, mặc dù những nỗ lực trả thù của cô luôn thất bại, thường được kết thúc một cách rất hài hước. Xem thêm *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship USS Iowa Thể_loại:Tàu sống sót sau Chiến tranh Thế giới thứ 2